


Бремя адекватности

by Kristabelle, WTF Warhammer Blood Angels 2021 (fandom_Blood_Angels)



Series: Ангелы Освобожденные [5]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Cannibalism, Crack, Drug Use, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristabelle/pseuds/Kristabelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Blood_Angels/pseuds/WTF%20Warhammer%20Blood%20Angels%202021
Summary: Капеллан Офелий известен своей невероятной стойкостью перед лицом Изъяна - даже поддавшись ему, он не прекращает сражаться с врагами человечества и наставлять своих братьев в бою. Ангелы Освобождённые могут по праву гордиться своим героем.
Series: Ангелы Освобожденные [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158434
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Бремя адекватности

Брат Глициниус как раз заканчивал подрисовывать остальной велосипед к тому кривоватому колесу, которое намалевал на серой рокритовой стене какой-то бездарный культист, когда могучий удар пониже энергоранца прервал его творческий порыв.  
— Хочешь опоздать на «Мстительный Дух», ты, побочное дитя Фулгрима, по недоразумению приписанное к Девятому Легиону?! — прогрохотал голос капеллана Офелия, усиленный внешним вокс-динамиком доспеха. — Хорус, должно быть, отсидел свою грязную еретическую задницу, дожидаясь, пока на тебя снизойдёт вдохновение прогуляться до телепорта!  
Так и не дорисовав велосипеду багажник, Глициниус смущённо отложил в сторону неровно отпиленную ногу культиста, которая служила ему кистью. Остальные детали трупа валялись неподалёку — другая нога, оторванная рука, торс с развороченной грудной клеткой, из которой торчали обломки рёбер.  
Намётанный глаз Офелия сразу отметил там явный недобор внутренних органов, положенных человеческому телу. Это, в целом, объясняло и припадок любви к изобразительному искусству, и то, почему у потерявшего шлем Глициниуса такая довольная и окровавленная физиономия.  
Он, впрочем, был не одинок — за своей спиной капеллан слышал явно различимое чавканье, с которым благородные Ангелы Императора употребляли тела Его проклятых врагов на благо Империума.  
— Гнусные предатели готовы ворваться во Дворец, пока ты здесь малюешь свои убогие граффити! — продолжал Офелий хорошо поставленным голосом. Сказывалась многолетняя привычка. — Вперёд! За Ангелом! Не позволим Имперским Кулакам забрать всю славу себе!  
Нестройный, но явно согласный с озвученными тезисами хор голосов присоединился к нему, и Ангелы Освобождённые устремились на защиту Дворца, которым сегодня стал 113-й мануфакториум мира-кузни Норильск. Шестую роту такое лёгкое несоответствие и в лучшие времена мало беспокоило.  
Еретики, правда, умирали слишком быстро, чтобы достойно исполнять свою роль хаоситских полчищ, что не мешало Офелию именовать их демонами. Впрочем, судя по концентрации фанатиков на улицах, явление настоящих демонов обещалось довольно скоро, так что у доблестных воинов Шестой в конце концов появился бы шанс на интересную битву. Может быть, тогда некоторые особо одарённые перестанут отвлекаться на рисование велосипедов.  
Офелий вздохнул, бросив прощальный взгляд на кровавые художества. Затем воздел крозиус повыше и с нечленораздельным воплем устремился вслед за своими братьями. В ордене за ним давно и прочно закрепилась репутация безумца, которого лишь чувство долга удерживает на краю окончательного падения в «ярость». Некоторые даже сравнивали его с самим Лемартесом из Кровавых Ангелов.  
Правда, как обычно, была куда более печальна. Состояла она в том, что Офелий был удручающе нормален. Даже слишком нормален по меркам своего ордена.  
Само собой, эта избыточная нормальность снискала ему среди братьев репутацию помешанного ещё в бытность скаутом, и с годами только усугублялась. В конце концов Офелий научился неплохо маскироваться, настолько неплохо, что даже умудрился сделаться новициатом реклюзиама, но тут грянула новая напасть.  
В каком-то пророческом угаре старшему библиарию привиделась необходимость назначить его капелланом не куда-нибудь, а в Шестую — роту, которая даже среди Ангелов Освобождённых имела репутацию буйнопомешанной. Не в последнюю очередь потому, что половину её контингента составляли братья, которых в другом ордене записали бы сразу в роту смерти.  
Офелий сопротивлялся как мог. Он пытался провалить испытания изо всех сил, но Сангвиний, видимо, зорко следил за своим блудным сыном, так что откреститься от капелланского крозиуса ему не удалось. Осознав, что иного выхода нет, Офелий прибег к последнему средству.  
Он решил симулировать «чёрную ярость».  
«Ну а что я говорил? — усмехнулся старший библиарий, когда братья в очередной раз убедились в невероятной силе его пророческого дара. — Как видите, сложно выбрать лучшего кандидата на этот чрезвычайно ответственный пост».  
И Офелий остался капелланом в Шестой роте. И, разумеется, в своей так называемой «чёрной ярости». Магистр ордена был чрезвычайно доволен тем, как хорошо он находит общий язык с самыми непростыми в общении братьями.  
В конце концов, каждый служит Императору так, как может.  



End file.
